Secret Love
by Angel Rei Ayanami
Summary: I am not good at summary and this is my first time writing a Shinji/Maya story so be honest with your review please.


**Secret Love **

Saturday afternoon Shinji Ikari is on his way to Maya Ibuki's apartment to give her new NERV Card. The reason why is because Ritsuko Akagi asked him to deliver it to her on his way home. Well as he was walking he heard a scream nearby.

"HELP!"

When he heard that he took off running to see what the problem was. When he got to the alleyway where he heard the scream he came to a stop. The reason why he stopped was because the scream came from Maya Ibuki. When he saw that it was Maya something inside him snapped. He charged forward when he got close enough he through a punch and when he did he hit the guy in the face. The guy flow into some trash cans. After he did that he turned to Maya.

"Miss Ibuki are you ok?" asked Shinji

When Maya heard her name being called she looked up. As she was lifting her head up she was having trouble because was getting weak. When she able to look she saw that she was saved by Shinji.

"S-Shinji-kun." said Maya weakly

After she said that she passed out. When Shinji saw that she wasn't moving he checked her pulse. He felt her pulse he sighed in relief. Just then he heard a noise behind him. When he looked he saw that the guy that was about to rape Maya was walking toward him with a gun in his hand. When he saw the gun he knew that he has to protect Maya any way possible. So with that in mind he got up and charged at the would-be rapist. When the guy saw Shinji charging him he fired his gun at Shinji. Shinji felt the bullet hit him in the stomach but he did not stop. He kept running until he tackled the guy onto the ground. When Shinji got up he saw blood coming out of the back of the guy's head. After he turned around to help Maya he felt the pain in his stomach but he ignored the pain the best he can. When he got to Maya he carefully picked her and put her on his back then he started to head to NERV hospital. As he was walking he started to feel weak and he knew that it was from all of the blood he is losing. So he started to run to NERV as he was running he was starting to tremble. Just as his legs were about to give out he saw the hospital doors up ahead of him. When he got to the doors he did not stop. As he was about to hit the doors they opened up. After he ran through the doors he came to the lobby and when he did he saw Misato and Ritsuko.

"M-Misato. ." said Shinji weakly

When they heard their names they turned and looked who called them and when they did they both gasped at what they saw. Standing in front of them is Shinji as white as a ghost, his shirt covered in his own blood. Just then he dropped to his knees then to the ground. When that happened Ritsuko snapped out of it and ran up to Shinji to check him. When she got closer she notice Maya on his back passed out.

"Maya? Quick people get her to a room and get Shinji to the ER." ordered Ritsuko

After two hours Shinji is out of the ER and into the same room as Maya who is still out cold. Another two hours later Maya woke up when she did she looked around the room when the door opened up to show Ritsuko walking in. When she looked up she saw Maya was awake.

"Ah, Maya, you're awake. How do you feel?" asked Ritsuko

"I feel dizzy, but what happened. All I remember is being attacked, screaming, then someone saving me from raped but who wa…?" started Maya

Before she can finish she shot up wide eyed when she remembered who it was that saved her.

"SHINJI!"

When she shouted that she looked around in a panic then she looked at Ritsuko.

"Shinji is he ok?"

When Ritsuko heard this she singed. She walked over to the divider and closed it. When it was closed Maya saw Shinji in the bed next to hers and he was hooked up to a machine.

"What happened to him?" asked Maya

"We don't know what happened."

"W-What do you mean?"

So Ritsuko told Maya what happened when Shinji came to the NERV Hospital, and the shape that he was in.

"So that's what happened and he hasn't woken up since." finish Ritsuko

Maya opened her mouth but before she could say something they heard a groan next to them when they look they saw Shinji opening his eyes. When his eyes are fully open they went wide and he shot up in his bed.

"MAYA-CHAN!"

After he shouted he grabbed his stomach and groaned in pain. Just then he realized that he was not alone in the room. When he looked he saw that Ritsuko was looking at him amusement and Maya was looking at him with wide eyes and blushing up a storm. When he saw Maya he started to blush as well but he did not look away and look her in the eyes.

"Maya-chan are you ok?" he asked

"Yes thanks to you." said Maya smiling

Ritsuko was just watching this with a smile. As long as she knew Maya, she has never been on a data before. That changed when he came here. They may never talked to each other a lot but they don't have to because they know that they can trust each other.

"Shinji sorry to interrupt staring at Maya but I need to know what happened to you."

When he realized that he staring at Maya he blush some more and looked away and nodded. So he told her what happened. When he was done Ritsuko was wide eye and Maya was crying. Before either Shinji or Ritsuko can say anything Maya jumped and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. When this happened both Shinji and Ritsuko were surprised. Shinji when he got over the shock he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Why? Why did you do it for? Why did you put your life in danger for me?" asked Maya

"I did it because… I love you Maya." said Shinji

When Maya heard that she shot up and looked him in the eyes shocked. She was not the only one Ritsuko was shock too.

"W-What did you just sat Shinji-kun?" asked Maya

"I love you Maya-chan. When I first saw you; you were beautiful and you still are." said Shinji

"Why would you love me? I'm nothing important."

After she said that she looked down. Shinji and Ritsuko looked at her shock that she thought that.

"Maya Ibuki!" shouted Shinji

When he shouted Maya and Ritsuko looked at him surprised. When she looked at him she saw that he did not look happy.

"Don't you dare think that you're not important? You're important to me. You are the reason why I am still fighting in this damn war. You are also the reason why I'm even at NEVR, so that I can protect the one I love, my friends, and my family."

"Family? You mean your dad?" asked Ritsuko

"No. Rei who is my little sister, Misato mother/ big sister, you, Ritsuko, older sister. My friends Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Asuka. The one I love you Maya." said Shinji

After he said that Ritsuko, Maya, and Misato, who walked in the room before Shinji explained what he mean by family, were wide eyed. Ritsuko was for being a sister. Misato was for being called a mother and a sister. Maya was shocked because she was the reason why he was still here.

"W-What do you mean that I am the reason why your still here." asked Maya

"What I mean is that if it wasn't for you. I would have left Tokyo-3 a long time ago or worse dead. If you think I only love you because of that you're wrong."

"Then…. Why do you love me for?"

As this was going on Misato and Ritsuko were watching this going on. They are surprise how open Shinji is being with Maya. They tried in the past year to get him more comfort to talk with anyone around him.

"I love you because you beautiful, smart, kind, friendly, and most important is that you're you. What I mean is that you don't try to be someone your not."

As Shinji was telling Maya the reasons why he loves her she was blushing and it grow darker each passing second. After Shinji was done Maya's face was so red it looks like she would pass out anytime now. When Shinji and the two notice Maya's face before Shinji can say anything she covered her face into his chest. When she did that she surprised him. After a few moments she left her head and looked him in the eyes.

"D-Do you m-mean it?" she asked

When he was asked that instead of responding he lend forward and kissed her on the lips. As he did that everyone's eyes went wide. Maya out of surprise and the other two out of surprise and shock. After a minute or two he broke off the kiss with her.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked

When he asked that Maya couldn't say anything because she still surprised so she just nodded. Then he asked her something that snapped her out of it.

"Maya will you be my girlfriend?"

When Maya heard him she thought about it. After s few minutes she looked him the eyes. When she did she smiled at him.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Shinji-kun."

When he heard that he started to smile but after a few moments the smile on his face started to slip. When the others saw the frown on his face they started to worry.

"What's wrong Shinji?" asked Misato

"Maya-chan I am sorry but we need to keep our relationship a secret for a while." said Shinji

"What? Why?" asked Maya

Before Shinji can say anything Ritsuko spoke up with anger in her voice. When Misato and Maya heard the anger in her voice they looked at her in surprise, but they understand why when she spoke.

"Gendo."

After she said that name Shinji growled and when he did that everyone looked at him surprised and shocked because he NEVER growled before. When everyone did look at him his eyes are narrowed.

"Ok we can keep our relationship a secret."

"I promise you that we will show our relationship to everyone and be proud of it."

When he said that everyone started to smile. Ritsuko when she heard that she started to think.

"Shinji." said Ritsuko

"Yes."

"I'm going to help you the best that I can."

"Thank you but why won't you get in trouble."

"Do I need a reason to help my little brother and his girlfriend to find happiness in this cold world?"

When he heard that he just smiled at her.

"Thank you sis. Before I can started digging I need to get a new non-NERV issued laptop."

"Well looks like we will be going to the mall then." said Misato

"Looks like it." said Maya

30 minutes later they are at the mall looking for the perfect laptop. After they found the laptop they each went home to do their own thing. Ritsuko went to look up Gendo's plan. Maya went home to relax like Ritsuko told her. Misato and Shinji went home to start digging up dirt on Gendo.

~3 Months Later~

After 3 months of searching they found enough dirt on Gendo but not just on him they have dirt on a group called SEELE. When Shinji got all of the data organized he sent the data to the UN and the Japanese Government. The next day Gendo was arrested and taken away and the members of SEELE killed themselves when the UN came to get them. After Gendo was taken the Sub Commander was in charged. Then the Sub Commander called for a meeting. When everyone arrived he started the meeting.

"Ok first up. Who was it that got Gendo arrested?" he asked

When he asked that Shinji and Ritsuko raised their hands.

"I got to ask not that I'm complaining but why?" he asked

"I did it to help my little brother and the love of his life." said Ritsuko smiling

"Thanks sis and the reason why I did it was because he makes our lives a living hell everyday, and because I want to be with my girlfriend." Shinji said

Asuka, who no one saw for three months since she was at Hikari's house, spoke up when she heard that Shinji has a girlfriend.

"What girl in their right mind would go out with you?" she asked

When Maya heard Asuka say that she got out of her seat and walked to where Shinji is sitting and sat in his lap and kiss him fully on the lips. When everyone but Misato and Ritsuko were wide eyed when Maya kiss Shinji. After a few moments they broke the kiss off and when they did they looked into each others eyes. When Asuka saw this she jumped out of her set and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" screamed Asuka

"Well what does it look like dumbass?" asked Shinji

"I can answer that Shinji-kun. We are dating now that bastard is gone." said Maya smiling

After she said that she and Shinji both look at Asuka who didn't say anything in a few minutes. When they look they saw that she was in shock over what just happen.

"Maya-chan you know for someone who went to college at an early age like Asuka she isn't very smart right now." said Shinji smirking

"I agree with you Shinji-kun she isn't." said Maya smirking as well

Asuka snapped out of her shock when she heard what they said. When she did she glared at them.

"Listen and listen well Shinji. You and that slu…" started Asuka

Before she could finish talking she went silence when she heard a noise. When she hears the noise again she started to look for the noise. When she looks at Shinji she realized that the noise was coming from him. When Shinji saw that she was looking at him his growl grow louder.

"Listen and Listen well Asuka. You can insult me all the damn time, but if you ever insult Maya there will be hell to pay." Shinji growled out deeply

Asuka for who he is won't say it out loud but right now she is afraid of Shinji. When she looks into his eyes she can tell that he will go through with his threat if she doesn't listen to him. After she thought that everyone was able to go home for the day. The next day at school Shinji is sitting outside under a tree eating his lunch with his friends Toji and Kensuke. As they were eating Asuka came up to them and she was mad.

"Baka."

Nothing.

"Baka!"

Nothing still.

"BAKA!"

By now everyone that is outside are looking where all of the screaming is coming from. What that saw shocked them. They saw Asuka screaming at Shinji and that he is just sitting there ignoring her like it was thing.

"SHINJI-NO-BAKA IF YOU DON'ANWSER ME RIGHT NOW I WILL GO AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" scream Asuka

After she said that everyone looked at Shinji who was about to eat his apple but stopped from what he heard. Now he was shaken uncontrollable with rage and the apple that was in his hand was crushed. Slowly he started to raised off the ground with his head down. Toji and Kensuke when they saw his face they started to back away from him. Everyone saw them moving away from Shinji and that's when they saw blood dripping from his hands. After a few moments Shinji started to raise his head when hid head was half way up he stopped raising his head and all you can see is one of his eyes. When Asuka looked at him she saw that he was looking at her with narrow eyes. After she saw that she then noticed her mistake and when she did she started to back away from him. When everyone saw Asuka backing away from Shinji it shocked them.

"Asuka turn and go back into the school now, before I change my mine." growled out Shinji

After he said that Asuka was just standing there like a statue. Everyone else were standing there watching and waiting to see what will happen.

"NOW!" shouted Shinji

With that Asuka turned around and ran back into the School. When everyone saw that they were shock that Asuka the most feared student at this school ran away from Shinji of all people. A few minutes later the bell rang and the students went back inside. Back in the class Shinji is just sitting there bored as hell that when got s message from Toji inviting him to join the chat room.

"Shyman has logged in"

Shyman: "What's up?"

Gismo: "Bored as hell."

Black Hole: "Yeah agreed."

Shyman: "Guys we really need to change our screen names."

Gismo/Black Hole: "Agreed."

With that they each took a turn and changed their names.

"Superman has logged in"

Superman: "Next."

Shyman: "You're next Gismo."

Gismo: "Ok."

Few minutes later

"Terminator has logged in"

Terminator: "You're last Shyman."

Few more minutes later.

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda has logged in"

As that name appeared on their screen went black then flames appeared on their screen and in the flames a dark shadow appeared and it started walking toward them when it get close enough it stopped and all that was seen is it's eyes that are glowing red. Just then writing appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Those that dare to cross me will feel my Wrath should it be on the battle field or on fair ground."

After that their screen went back to normal. Toji and Kensuke looked at each other then Shinji then back to each again. Before either one of them could say anything the bell rang. When they got outside Toji and Kensuke looked at Shinji to see him smirking.

"Ok. What the hell was THAT?" asked Toji

"That my friend was computer graphics." said Shinji

"That was some amazing graphics my friend and those text at the bottom sent chills down my spine." said Kensuke

After that they went home to rest. After a long week it is finally Friday. As Shinji and Asuka are walking to school the sky changed color and then the Angel Alarm went off and their cellphones went off. After they end the call Section 2 showed up and took them to NERV. When they got to NERV they were informed that the Angel is falling from the sky toward Tokyo-3. That was when Misato informed them that they are going to catch the Angel.

"What the hell are you thinking?" asked Ritsuko to Misato who is watching the Evas move into place.

Before she answered Maya called out.

"The Evas are in place." said Maya

"The operation will start in 10 seconds."

"10"

…

"9"

…

"8"

…

"7"

…

"6"

…

"5"

…

"4"

…

"3"

…

"2"

…

"1"

"EVAS LUANCH!"

After Misato yelled the Evas took off running to the spot where the Angel will hit. After a minute or so Shinji arrived to the spot first.

"AT FIELD FULL POWER!" Shinji shouted

When he shouted that he raised his Evas' arms and caught the Angel. After he caught the Angel it then stapes the Evas' arms which caused Shinji to growl in pain. When Maya heard the growl she looked up to the screen and when she did her eyes went wide.

"SHINJI-KUN!"

"I'm ok Maya-chan."

"But Shinji-kun your arms?"

"It's a scarifies that I am willing to make to protect you my love and for my family and friends."

After he said that the others has arrived. When they did they destroyed the Angel for good. After the explosion and they were recovered they were checked out by the doctors and Shinji's arms were bandage up they all went home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Three Years Later\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Three years has passed since the last Angel attacked. A lot of things has changed since them. The first change is that Misato adopted Shinji, Asuka, and Rei and got a house for them to live in two years ago. Another change is that Shinji and Maya got a house together 1 year ago. Now it's the night that Shinji and Maya got together and they are on a data that will change their life forever. At the moment Shinji and Maya are at a fancy restaurant having dinner. After they were done they left and took a walk through the park when they got to a top of a hill in the park they sat down on a bench.

"It's beautiful out to night isn't it Shin-kun?" ask Maya looking up at the sky

"Yes it is" said Shinji looking at Maya

When she looked at Shinji she saw that he was looking at her when he said that and it cause her to look away and blush while smiling. After she looked away he got up got in front of her kneeled on one knee.

"Maya?" asked Shinji

When she heard her name she looked in front of her and when she saw Shinji kneeling in front of her.

"S-Shinji?"

"Maya you know that I love you with all of my heart and I would give up everything for you. When I first saw you I knew you were special. The first thought that that came to mind when I first saw you I thought that you were a real Angle the one from the bible. These past three years has been the happiest years in my life. Maya Ibuki will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

As he was talking Maya was blushing up a storm from what she was hearing. Even though she was shocked her eyes shine brightly with joy and happiness but at the end she was crying out of joy and happiness.

"Y-Yes. YES, I will marry you!"

After she said that and Shinji put the ring on he finger She launched herself onto him which caused them to fall to the ground kissing each other deeply. On the sixth month they were married becoming Mr. and Mrs. Ikari. Two years later Maya gave birth to a baby girl which they decide to name after Shinji's mother, Yui Ikari.


End file.
